Meteor City
|name = Meteor City |kanji = |romaji = Ryūseigai |located in = Unknown |locations = Zazan's Palace |controlled by = An Assembly of Elders |inhabitants = * Phantom Troupe * Meteor City's Elder * Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 141) * Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) * * Invaders: ** Zazan (Former) ** Pike (Former) ** Gun-toting Ant (Former) ** Gorilla (Former) ** Small Beetle (Former) ** Boki (Former) ** Pell (Former) |fauna = Chimera Ants (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 102 |anime debut = Episode 63 (1999) Episode 24 (2011)}} Meteor City ( , Ryūseigai) is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Overview Not much is known about the city; much of the information on it is shrouded in mystery. It is rumored to be at least five-hundred years old, and was believed to have been founded by a dictator who wanted to separate the human race.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Since then, it has been a dumping ground for other countries. The city is said to have the most diverse ethnic background and its population estimated at eight to ten million people, living in an area about the size of the Lapet Republic (approximately 5,985.74 km², or 2,311.11 sq. mi.). According to Leorio, due to the fact that most of the inhabitants don't have any personal track records. This made the city become a huge source of untraceable hitmen and assassins. Taking advantage of this exploit, the Mafia Community often invests a lot in the city so they can always have a huge reserve of assassins. The inhabitants share remarkable bonds that have been described as "thinner than water, and yet thicker than blood". To the point they are ready to lay down their own lives for their fellow denizens. This was speculated to be the result of indoctrination from an early age. The city is run as a gerontocracy, in which an assembly of elders oversees the city. They are said to make counter-productive decisions over logic. A noteworthy example is when the Chimera Ant Zazan laid siege against the city and started to create her own army of mutant hybrid Ants. Before the assembly decided to retaliate, they argued whether to first consider all of whom were transformed to be labeled either dead or alive. This is because many of the victims didn't survive the transformation process and were discarded, while the ones that did survive obsequiously joined Zazan's army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 In the aftermath of the situation, the assembles argue whether they should expand their retaliation against the real Chimera Ant Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 History Outsider Threat At some point, Meteor City was to be attacked by an outsider. An elder used his Nen ability, The Sun and Moon, to turn some residents into human bombs in order to send a message to the assailant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 352 The Tramp Incident About 10 years ago, a tramp without papers was arrested for murder. When the local law enforcement tried to look for information about the tramp, they found nothing. It was then that the tramp confessed that he was from Meteor City. The police of the country refused to believe his innocence from the murder, instead forcefully extracting a "confession" that he did commit the crime. During the trial, the lawyer appointed by the court did not do anything and allowed the tramp to be condemned. Three years later, the real murderer (a drug addict) was arrested and his crime was brought out to the public. It was then recognized that the tramp was falsely accused. Shortly after the information was revealed, a total of 31 people consisting of the police, judges, inspectors, witnesses, jurors, and lawyers who took part in the false accusation of the tramp were assassinated. In one of them, a message was found near the corpse's foot, saying: "We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us." The assassins were 31 Meteor City residents that attached a bomb onto their chests, then exploded themselves with their victims, all at the exact same time, in different locations. All because one of their companions was falsely condemned, 31 people sacrificed themselves, and 31 others were killed, in the name of revenge. Kurta Clan Massacre Five years prior to the start of the series, the Phantom Troupe approached the Kurta Clan for their valuable Scarlet Eyes, massacred everyone there and left a message of what seems to be Meteor City's motto: "We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 2 Plot Yorknew City arc When the Mafia Community attempts to find the identities of Phantom Troupe members in databases, one of the community members hypothesizes that they might be from Meteor City. He goes on to explain the details of Meteor City, and why they would not be found. On learning this, they cancel the bounties on the Troupe members' heads. Melody relays this information to Kurapika. Leorio explains to a confused Gon the history of Meteor City and their way of life. Chimera Ant arc Half of the members of the Phantom Troupe returns to Meteor City to kill Zazan, who has been turning the residents into Ants to use as soldiers. They are successful, and kill the people who have been turned into Ants. After Meruem's death, Bizeff drives Welfin and Hina there to find Gyro, who they believe to be building a new kingdom there.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 315 Inhabitants The Phantom Troupe The Phantom Troupe was founded in Meteor City, where most of the current members hail from. Leorio stated that the Phantom Troupe might be considered abnormal even for the standard of the city. However, they still have the overall privilege of social bonding with the people in the city. Thus, despite that and the Troupe driving a wedge between the city and the Mafia Community, the Mafia is reluctant to attack them due to the dependence on untraceable assassins and foot soldiers and the authorities of the city have shown to rely on the Phantom Troupe's help to eliminate threats. Kikyo Zoldyck According to the official databook, Kikyo Zoldyck is from Meteor City. This fact was never mentioned in either of the anime adaptations or the manga. Canary and Gotoh A character guidebook for the 1999 anime adaptation revealed that both Canary and Gotoh originated from Meteor City. In the 2011 anime series, Canary also tells Killua that if he ever wishes to visit someday, that she will happily act as his guide.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 24 (2011) Translations around the World (Liúxīng jiē) |cs = Ryūseigai |fr = L'Étoile Filante Shooting Star" Meteor City |pl = Miasto Meteor |ru = Метеоритная зона (Meteoritnaya zona) zone" |es = Ciudad Meteoro}} References ar:مدينة_ميتيور cs:Ryūseigai de:Meteor_City es:Ciudad_Meteoro fr:L'Etoile_Filante pl:Miasto_Meteor pt:Cidade_Cometa ru:Meteor_City zh:流星街 Category:Locations